1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polyamines containing urea groups and a process for the preparation of these polyamines.
2. Discussion of the Background
The epoxy resins based on bisphenol A and cured with polyamines are distinguished in practice by a number of desirable properties, such as, for example, good adhesion to all possible substrates, good solvent resistance and chemical resistance. These properties of the cured polyamine/epoxy mixtures could be further improved if the polyamines contained urea groups. The preparation of polyamines containing urea groups by condensation of 2 mol of polyamine and 1 mol of urea leads to solids or highly viscous products which cannot be processed without solvents.